The Saiyan Akatsuki
by calcu22
Summary: Who was the Hero of Time before she was wished for by Trunks? Just a member of an evil organization bent of taking over the world.


Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Sasori was the first to spot it.

He just so happen to be in his true form since his Hiruko was still being tinkered with. Sasori was still working out some of the 'bugs' and his body could stand to see daylight for a while. Sasori just prefers to have his face covered is all.

Orochimaru was checking up on one of his hideouts and Sasori had nothing better to do then look up at the night sky. It was twilight and the stars were just becoming visible.

That's when he saw it.

"A shooting star. What are the odds." The young looking man said with a chuckle, before noting that it was getting brighter.

"Huh?"

Almost as fast as the yellow flash himself, the 'star' crashed. Setting the trees around him aflame and the air seem to disappear. It was only due to pulling up a chakra shield that Sasori was able to stand there undisturbed.

"And you say I have a bad temper."

Sasori looked over his shoulder to see the snake sage slithering up with an amuse look on his face.

"It was a meteorite." Sasori said incase the other man didn't get that. "I'm going to see if there is enough metal left."

"Ah, this is payback for not letting you see inside my workshop?" Orochimaru said and the redhead didn't need to look to know the tongue was out.

The crater was easy to find. What was surprising, was that instead of the rock and metal that Sasori was expecting, he saw a perfectly round ball of shining metal. And to make it even more interesting...

"There is a chakra source inside." Orochimaru said, sounding surprised for once.

The two Akatsuki members looked to each other, before Orochimaru made the handsigns for a simple water jutsu to put out the flames. Sasori made his way over the the round object, noting on the other side was a window showing that it was hollow and had a small child on the inside.

"There is a little girl in there." Sasori told his partner as he looked to see if there was a way to open it.

"It looks man made." The snake said as he walked over, and no sooner did Sasori find a red button on the side of the widow.

With a hiss, the window opened up and the child fell out. It seemed like there was an explosion on the inside, and some of the parts speared the child. That might account for some of the fire, but not the fact that it seemed to be falling out from the heavens.

"She is still alive."

Sasori turned to see Orochimaru standing over the child that he assumed was dead. There was metal sticking through her lower stomach and left arm, out through the elbow. A deep cut along the neck that was bleed, but not as much as it should have been from a major artery. In fact, the child was covered in blood that was soaking through the black clothes under the strange armor she wore. There was no way a normal human child would be alive with those injuries.

"We're not going back to your hideout. Leader wanted to meet soon." Sasori reminded the snake as he pulled out a storage seal.

"We are not even a day's trip away." Orochimaru said as he started pulling the bits of metal out.

The child moved but didn't wake.

"However you will spend a month in there. We are going now." Sasori said as he sealed up the strange object.

"There is metal straight through her tendons and yet she still responds." Orochimaru said to himself with excitement.

"Either heal the child and bring her with us or leave her to her fate. I will not be wasting any more time here." Sasori announced as he got up and left.

Orochimaru scoffed at the idea of leaving such a curiosity behind to be wasted. Surely he could keep a child undercontrol for a few days. Orochimaru healed the child with medical jutsu just until the rest of the bleeding stopped, then summoned one of his snakes to carry the child.

* * *

Parznie was aware she was moving, but couldn't figure out why. There was a fog in her head that Parznie knew was from blood loss ( _wouldn't be the first time_ ), but if that was the case she would be in a healing tank.

And healing tanks don't move.

Without opening her eyes, Parznie shot a ki blast out of her hand. The shot stopped the moving thing, but Parznie fell to the ground.

"Owww."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem." A deep voice said in a language that wasn't galactic standard.

When Parznie opened her eyes, she was two men standing in front of her with a rainbow ghost behind them.

"I certainly wasn't expecting the child to destroy my summon with a just a chakra surge." The guy with long black hair and purple eye makeup said with a creepy looking smile.

It reminded her of some of the higher PL commanders and how 'cool' they think they are.

"Where's my Pod?" Parznie deminded to know.

"If you speak of the metal object, We have it." The pale man said and Parznie sneered at him.

"Then can I have it back?"

"Maybe later." Long hair man said as he turned around, completely dismissing the child.

"What? I need it now!" Parznie snapped as she flew back onto her feet.

Without her scooter, Parznie had no idea how powerful these people were. She didn't even know what planet she was on. The long hair man seemed confident, but it also seemed like he didn't knew what a Pod was. That means she's was stuck on some primitive planet and there was a chance they have a lower PL than her.

A low chance since her PL wasn't even 150 yet, but most civilizations are less than 100 PL. Most of the beings with a higher PL are in one of the Cold army, and Parznie has never since another race that looked so much like a Saiyan.

However Parznie needs to go back. With planet Vegeta recently destroyed Parznie needs to find out it other survived. And to do that she need to go to Freeza's main ship.

With that Parznie launched.

The long hair man only had to lean to the side to avoid her first attack, but Parnie stopped in mid air and deliver a roundhouse kick that the man was forced to block with his hand.

"Gravity manipulation? I have not seen that outside of the Tsuchikage family before." The man said as he dodged Parznie's punches with such flexibility it looked like he had no bones.

"Stop messing around Orochimaru." The rainbow ghost said, and long hair man starting doing something with his hands.

So Parznie sent a volley of ki blasts.

"A sealess Jutsu?" The redhead remarked as he watched the battle.

"No. The child is using raw chakra in her attacks. There is no Jutsu involved." Rainbow man said, causing the Redhead to look at him.

"Raw chakra? But wouldn't that destroy her chakra coils?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHIP!" Parznie yelled as the man kept dodging her attacks.

"I would have to check in my lab. She may have a undiscovered bloodline that gives her stronger coils." Orochimaru said as Parznie covered her arm in a purple red aura before trying to punch him again.

This time when he moved, Parznie blow up the side of the cave.

"Must be for there to be visible chakra." Orochimaru said looking at the child with excitement.

His black and red robe was ripped and burned, and Parznie wasn't giving him time to set off any Jutsu able a b-rank.

"Sasori, stop the child." Rainbow man said once he was enough.

Without a word, Sasori sent a hundred of his chakra strings over and covered Parznie with it.

"Hey! Why can't I move?"

"Now that that's done, who are you?" Rainbow man asked, looking right at Parznie.

"I'm Parznie, now give me back my pod!"

"What is it?" Sasori asked since it seemed like their leader was now interested in the child.

Hard not to when she was able to keep up with a Senin.

"What's what? My pod? If you don't know what a pod is it means you are too dumb to know!" Parznie said sticking out her tongue.

Sasori moved the string that were connected to Parznie legs and she fell on her face.

"What are you doing! I was fighting Long-hair over there, not you Redhead."

"Where are you from child." Rainbow man asked.

"Planet Vegeta." Parznie said since it wasn't like it mattered anymore.

 _What are they going to do? Blow it up? Because an astroid already did that._

"Planet? Are you saying you are not from this world?"

"Her 'pod' did fall from the sky. It may have be what she used to travel here. If her story is true." Redhead said.

"Parznie, If you allow me to run some... test on you I will give you your pod back." Long-hair said with a smirk.

"Orochimaru, I would you two to escort her to the hidden out in the hidden rain. After I have a word with her in person, you may do as you wish." And with that the rainbow man disappeared.

"You wouldn't have any knockout tags on you by chance." Sasori asked as he felt Parznie already breaking his strings as fast as he could remake them.

And that was just with her raw chakra. The child seems to have no real skill in fighting beside using her raw power. It was like watching a bar fight but with the power of a Jounin.

"I have something even better." Orochimaru said with a uncomfortable looking grin.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is a idea I had since Xenovere 2 came out. I was looking to see if there was any Dragonball/Naruto crossover, and there wasn't any that was interesting to me. Then I wanted to write one where my hero of time lived in the Naruto planet before being wished for. Meaning that the strong she will be get is a little strong then Vegeta, since I was able to beat him without using any points in Xenoverse 1. Unfortunately, I figured out the power levels for all the characters in this story so if you like that leave me a review.

This story will cover Naruto and Shippuden before the events of Xenoverse 1 happens. Then i'm planing on skiping that, and making my own plot with ideas from Xenoverse 2 and DB super. But considering I just finished outlining Naruto before the time skip and it is 12 chapter long I'm not sure. How many of you played the game or don't get annoyed at reading rehashes?

Reviews are nice by the way, and I hope you have a good day/night!


End file.
